


【1827】恋に落ちる瞬間

by Eyeless_Inkbell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教师HITMAN REBORN!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeless_Inkbell/pseuds/Eyeless_Inkbell
Summary: 27意识到自己坠入爱情的瞬间
Relationships: 1827 - Relationship, 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【1827】恋に落ちる瞬間

**Author's Note:**

> ·十年后180X270  
> ·OOC注意  
> ·手癌注意

=============

あの日

あの夜も光り輝く日

彼は恋が落ちる声を聞こえた

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

有那么一瞬间，泽田纲吉觉得这一次自己可能真的完蛋了。

子弹用尽，枪支损坏，增援的敌人还同时从前面和后面向着自己藏身的地方逼近了过来，要是再不做点什么的话，自己大概要在几分钟后被射成筛子了。

要是可能的话，他想要在面对普通人的时候尽量不使用死气模式，但现在这个情况似乎也容不得他再多做思考了。

掏了掏自己的衣服内袋，想要拿出死气丸，但预想中的塑料盒子并没有出现在那里。

心里浮现不祥的预感，泽田纲吉四下张望了一下，然后他在敌人必经的道路另一头看见了躺在瓦砾里，装满了药丸的小盒子。

呜哇哇哇哇！这下是真的完蛋了。

额头疯狂流下冷汗，泽田纲吉的表情暂时呈现了一片空白。

觉得面对普通人的话，一个人也没问题，所以与同伴分别，自己一个人突入敌阵，结果现在就这样陷入了进退两难的境地，硬要说的话，这也算是他的自作自受。

大概多少会受点伤，但现在也只有去把盒子捡回来这一个方案了。

之后不知道又会被里包恩说教多长时间啊。

无可奈何地叹了口气，泽田纲吉脱下了已经破损的西装外衣，然后就地一滚，冲出了掩护区。

“在那里！！！”

伴随着喊叫，子弹如同雨点一般向他扫射了过来。

完全躲避在现在的情况下已经是不可能了，泽田纲吉现在能做的就是决定自己身上要有哪几个地方接受弹药的洗礼。

以极快的速度在地上滚动，然后借力踏上旁边的地板，跃入半空中。

在他已经准备好手臂、脚踝以及脸侧会接受剧痛的同时，某种巨大的爆破声从旁边传了过来，然后下一秒，他们所在走廊的墙壁，直接被轰出了一个大洞。

烟雾飞舞，遮盖了所有人的视线。爆破的冲击让泽田纲吉在半空中失去了平衡，使得他直直地向着另一边的墙壁砸了过去。

“明明是个小动物，干的事情还真是乱来。”

低沉而带着些许嘲弄意味的声音传来。

感觉身边有什么东西掠过，泽田纲吉听见了皮鞋踏过墙面的声音。

领子被人抓住，然后他感觉到自己的身体就这样被人往另一个方向拉了过去。

“咕……”

反方向的巨大力道和重力加在一起，收紧的衣领在一瞬间束缚住了他的脖颈，短暂的缺氧让他眼前泛白了几秒，等呼吸和视野再度恢复的时候，他已经被人丢在了地上。

“咳……咳咳咳……”

在呼吸恢复的一瞬就无法抑制地咳嗽了起来，泽田纲吉的眼前泛起了生理性的泪水。就在他抬起头，想要吐槽些什么的时候，印入眼中的身影却让他突然止住了话语。

黑色的短发、银色的双拐，出现在他泪眼朦胧视野中的，是身着笔挺西装的男性。

“云……云雀……学长？”

他发出了不确定的声音。

如果他没记错的话，眼前这个人应该已经在前天毫不留情地拒绝了这一次的入侵任务，直接飞回日本了才对。

抬起手中的双拐挡下了扫射过来的子弹，眼中浮起冷笑的人转向了他：

“小动物，你又在做些有趣的事情嘛，空手冲进敌阵也是计划的一环吗？”

“不，这个只是个意外而已……”泽田纲吉不由自主地移开了视线，“云雀学长为什么会在这里？”

“今天早上回来的，去找你厮杀的时候，他们告诉我你到这边来了。”

“……”

那你直接参加今天的行动不就行了吗？虽然云雀学长确实不会跟大家一起行动的类型……不如说现在能出现在这里救人就已经足够让人感动了。

……

等一下，该不会回去了以后还要和这个人厮杀吧？！

看着露出危险笑容的人，泽田纲吉开始思考说不定刚才被子弹射中，会比现在完好无损地站在这里要好一点。

内心无言地流下泪水，泽田纲吉吞下药丸，让橙色的火焰燃烧，然后站起身来。

“抱歉，接下来的就交给我吧。”

减少伤亡的最好办法就是尽可能地一个人打倒更多的敌人，所以他没有等对方做出回应。

澄澈的火焰划出线条，泽田纲吉向着前方冲了过去。

“想一个人快乐吗？”

完全知道对方在想什么，云雀恭弥发出了轻哼，重新架起双拐，然后慢步向着另一侧的敌人走了过去。

几分钟前还以为自己终于能够抓到大鱼的人们，纷纷在紫色与橙色的火焰之间发出了惨叫。

整个战斗的时间持续了不过十几分钟。

泽田纲吉预想中的最坏场景并没有出现，毕竟是面对普通人，云雀恭弥不至于痛下杀手，所以在结束战斗的时候，两边都没有出现太多的重伤者，不过对方因此而留下的心理阴影就不在他的顾虑范围之内了。

呼出一口气，泽田纲吉收起了手套。

这样的话，暂时就没问题了，接下来只要过去和狱寺他们汇合……啊，这么说起来，“那件事情”差不多也要跟云雀学长商量一下了。

圆形的巨大仪器和不断倒数着的时针，泽田纲吉清楚地明白，留给他的时间已经不多了。

要是知道了事情的全貌的话，家族内部大概会有很多人会因此而感到不安，所以他需要一个无论自己发生什么事都能够处变不惊的执行者，而从这一点来看，云雀恭弥是一个再好不过的选择。

毕竟从某种意义上来说，云雀恭弥所感兴趣的是“能够挑战强者的彭格列”，而不是带领彭格列的第十代首领。

“对了，云雀学长，今晚要一起去喝一杯吗？”

思考着各种各样的问题，泽田纲吉很随意地开口道。

“哦？”对方发出带有玩味声音，“你的意思是让我去你们的群聚宴会上，一个一个把你们咬杀吗？”

依旧处于战斗后兴奋状态的人举起了自己的双拐。

“当当当当然不是！只有我们两个！就在河那边！有一家人很少很安静但还不错的酒馆，所以要是云雀学长你不介意的话……”

意识到对方完全误解了自己的意思，泽田纲吉连忙改变了说法，不过说到后面的时候，他自己的声音也弱了下去。

虽然偶尔会在云雀恭弥的基地一同小酌，但像是这样外出喝酒的邀请，对方好像一次都没有答应过。

不过每次邀请云雀学长的时候，一起喝酒的人数总是会超过三个也是原因之一啦……

抱着这一次也会被拒绝的想法，泽田纲吉抓了抓头，开始思考是否要提出另外的邀请。

但出乎他意料的，听完了他的话后，对面的人微微眯起了双眼，露出了一副不知道在想什么的表情，最终还是放下了双拐。

“今天晚上吗？”

“咦？啊……没错，地址是……”

完全没想到对方会答应，泽田纲吉慌慌张张从衬衣口袋里掏出了纸笔，将地址递了出去。

抬眼浏览了一下纸上的文字，云雀恭弥将薄薄的纸张折起，放进了口袋：

“那么，晚上见。”

皮鞋踩踏大理石地板的声音响起，那道黑色的身影很快消失在了已经残破不堪的走廊里。

在那之后，与家族的汇合、敌方的后续谈判、建筑的清理和善后……乱七八糟的事情协商、处理完之后，夜幕已经降临。

等泽田纲吉稍微洗漱、更换衣物做完了最基本的表面工作，冲到约定好的酒馆时，云雀恭弥已经等在那里了。

被长青的爬藤植物覆盖的砖墙前，西装依旧没有一丝凌乱的人正站在那里，隔成方格的磨砂玻璃里透出温暖的光线，将那个人的身影在石板的地面拉出长长的线条。

“太慢了，泽田纲吉。”

虽然说着这样的话，但他的脸上却没有露出不耐烦的神情，看着一路向自己跑来的人，他的唇边甚至淡淡地勾起了一个很温柔的弧度。

酒馆内的音乐和喝酒的男人们发出有点喧闹的声音，但站在门外的人身周却散发出一种不可思议的安静氛围，就好像是夏季的一丝薄云，清淡而又宁静。

于是泽田纲吉愣在了原地。

他一直以来都认为，所谓的“云雀恭弥”就是一个只对强者和风纪感兴趣的男人，他和自己的交集也就仅仅限于“彭格列”而已。

能够跟更强的人战斗，能够咬杀扰乱风纪的杂鱼，所以云雀恭弥才会一直留在这里。

但仔细想想的话，好像又不仅仅只是这样。

不管是指环战还是之后的继承战争，眼前的这个人总是在最需要的时候，就以最强的云之守护者的身份出现，无数次地化解自己的危机。就连今天，自己因为失误而差点受伤的时候也是，明明是自己能够处理的局面，他还是选择了出手相助，并帮他收拾掉了另外的一半敌人。

为什么，自己一直以来都认为，这个人就算会对“彭格列的首领”感兴趣，也绝对不会对“泽田纲吉”另眼相看呢？

毕竟此刻，那双眼中就非常清晰地映出了自己的样子。

意识到这一点的时候，某种充满了酸楚和痛苦又带了点期待的情感盈满了泽田纲吉的内心，然后什么东西掉落，在旁边的河水发出了“噗通”声响的同时，他的内心也泛起了涟漪。

今夜的月色非常明亮，所以就算不借助灯光，他也能够非常清楚地看见对面的人帅气却又有着柔和线条的脸孔。

他不应该在今天晚上跟这个人谈起那个话题的。

转过头，泽田纲吉看见成熟的果实从树上掉下，摇摇晃晃地漂浮在夜下的河面，跟着河水一同向着远处流淌而去。

某种后悔的情绪在他的胸口翻涌着，让他的眼眶都感觉到了灼热。

“泽田纲吉？”

似乎意识到了他的异状，酒馆前的人发出了疑惑的声音。

无论何时都会让人感到安心和可靠的说话方式，不知为何只有今夜，泽田纲吉似乎又从中听出了一些别的情绪。

温柔，亦或者是担心，而他一直以来都以为那是在云雀恭弥在面对自己的时候，绝对不会出现的情感。

他发现得已经太迟了。

深吸了一口气，拍了拍脸颊，泽田纲吉收敛了情绪，让自己重新振作起来。

“抱歉，云雀学长，让你久等了。这里有很不错的Marsala哦，要试试看吗？”

让脸上挂起了和平时没什么区别的笑容，彭格列的第十代首领再次迈开脚步，走向了自己的云之守护者。

“哦？我还以为你的首选应该会是Malvasia dell Lipari？”

从鼻腔发出了轻轻的笑声，那双神色的眼睛微微眯起。

“嗯……那样的话，下次去另一家酒馆吧……”

他们之间总有一天会说出离别的话语。

降落的阳光不再安全，手中的枪械无法再保护他人，而他也将不再睁开双眼，呼吸与白色的玫瑰一同陷入沉眠。

但那绝不会是今夜。

轻笑着回应了那道目光，泽田纲吉伸出手，拉开了红漆的木门，然后和等待在那里的人一同走进了音乐流动的店内。

作者有话要说：

设定姑且在西西里岛的萨沃卡，但是……因为对红酒一窍不通，所以随便百度了一个西西里的特产酒OTZ。（一个是烈性酒，一个是甜酒。）

时间在【疼痛安全区】的后面。

其实我就是想写写云雀学长救兔子于战场之中，兔子在月下河边酒馆前坠入恋情的瞬间而已。（结果吃到了别人的刀，于是自己也刀了起来。）

标题的日语是坠入爱恋，而开篇的恋が落ちる代表爱情陨落。

总觉得这一篇写得怪怪的，前后不是很连贯的亚子，大家就请随便看看吧……


End file.
